A Nobody's Perseverance
by Ungerade Kugel
Summary: If there is one thing Naminé believes vehemently, it is that love is love. And Larxene is Larxene. Larxene/Naminé


**Wants and Needs -  
**A One-Shot by Ungerade Kugel

_"And, girl, no one else would do  
'Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love"  
_- Chris Brown, _'With You'_

Respect.

Every human thrives for it. Dreams about it. Wants it. _Needs_ it.

Naminé wasn't human, she was a nobody, but she still wanted respect. She wanted people to act as if they cared, if only a little, to pretend she was good enough.

She also thrived for love. She wanted to be loved. For someone to _really_ care if something happened to her. For someone to be upset if she died, disappeared, left. Someone to be proud of her, her drawings and everything that she was.

She wanted this from Larxene.

Naminé, she was innocent. She didn't understand that it might be _wrong_ to love someone the same gender as her. Love was love, right?

So what if the man of her dreams wasn't a _man_? So what if she was a rowdy, feisty female who was strong, smart and kickass?

Love was love, in Naminé's opinion, so she gave it to Larxene and patiently waited for it back.

--

"I drew you a picture." She murmured shyly, tongue almost dying in the presence of the other female. Larxene smiled that smile that she never gave any of the guys, making a deep blush come to the younger's face.

"Lesse, shall we?" Larxene grinned, gently taking the picture and looking at it. A tall blonde stood, dressed in all black, facial features unseen, but by the two yellow spikes coming from her hair, she knew it was herself. She was holding hands with a smaller, shorter blonde, half her height, dressed in a white dress. Larxene's grin grew. "Sweet, kid, sweet."

And then she left for a mission.

--

That was the thing about Naminé. She didn't question other's actions. She didn't wonder why you did or didn't do something. You just did something, and that was alright for her.

She was naïve, but she wasn't stupid. She knew Xemnas and Vexen's theories on Nobodies and Heartless. Nobodies didn't feel, they thought and used logic. Heartless didn't feel, they survived on the most basic of instincts. The hearts of both creatures flew into the air and created Kingdom Hearts. That was the theory.

But didn't emotions come from the mind, not the heart? The heart only pumped blood, right? So why did the two men believe that they couldn't feel?

To Naminé, it didn't make sense. She didn't say anything though.

She knew she was right, because she knew she could _feel_.

--

"Can I have a go?" The smaller asked, watching Larxene toss one of her kunai up and down. Up and down. Up and down. It looked like fun. The taller blonde cocked her head, smiling slightly, before spinning it around and holding it out to the other, handle closest.

"Sure. Don't hurt yourself, though." Naminé nodded, eagerly grabbing the knife and looking at it for a moment. Hesitantly, she held it, before quickly throwing it up in the air and catching it on the handle again. She beamed at Larxene, who was eyeing her warily. "Done this before, kid?"

Naminé shook her head, before tossing it up again. And again. And again. Each catch successful. When it came to the fifth throw, however, it turned a little too far, and she ended up catching it on the blade, cutting her palm. The red plasma leaked out of the broken skin, and the older blonde sighed.

"Knew that would happen." She said in a know-all voice, before grabbing the smaller by the uninjured hand and dragging her to the nearest bathroom. "Here, lemme help. Should'a known better than to let you handle knives." Naminé knew she should've felt insulted, but the fact that the older girl was willing to help clean her wounds made a warm, fuzzy feeling sweep over her and a small blush appear on her face. Before she even knew it had started, there was a sting and an almost instant wrap of bandages around her hand.

"Done." The taller stated proudly, and Naminé looked at her palm. It was indeed cleaned and covered in that short time.

"Thank you." She said, and Larxene nodded, looking as if she were going to say something when there was a knock at the door.

"Larx? That you? Xemnas wants to see us." The defined voice of Marluxia came through the door, and Naminé frowned. Larxene laughed at the look on her face.

"Don't worry kid, I'll be back soon." She opened the door, before winking and giving a slight wave to the younger girl, promptly popping out of sight.

Naminé sighed.

--

Naminé believed that if you were patient enough, you would get rewarded for your persistence.

Larxene believed that if you waited for one thing forever, you missed out on so many more deals from life.

Despite conflicting ideals, they both _always_ got what they wanted in the end.

Naminé always wanted someone to care for her. To look after her. To love her.

Larxene always wanted someone to depend on her. To help enjoy life. To love.

Naminé always knew she wanted to spend her time with Larxene.

Larxene always knew she wanted to spend her time with Naminé.

--

Marluxia was starting to get annoyed. He had searched everywhere for Larxene. Every room in the castle, except for the bedrooms. She wasn't in her own bedroom either. He glared at nothing, mentally re-thinking everywhere he'd been. Perhaps she was in Naminé's room? Yes, they were close friends. The pink haired man jogged to the room, and opened the door, to be met with an interesting sight.

Larxene was sitting on the bed, back against the wall, absentmindedly flipping a kunai in one hand. Naminé sat in her lap, furiously scribbling away with those crayons of hers, leaning on a book borrowed from the library. Larxene noticed him first.

"Yo Marly. Mission?" She asked, and Marluxia could only nod dumbly. The taller blonde picked the smaller up, out of her lap and onto the space next to her. Naminé grunted slightly, still drawing. The older laughed, before walking towards and past Marluxia, shouting over her shoulder. "See ya, babe."

Well, that was new.


End file.
